Hepatitis B (HBV) causes viral Hepatitis that can further lead to chronic liver disease and increase the risk of liver cirrhosis and liver cancer (hepatocellular carcinoma). Worldwide, about 2 billion people have been infected with HBV, around 360 million people are chronically infected, and every year HBV infection causes more than one half million to deaths (2009; WHO, 2009). HBV can be spread by body fluids: from mother to child, by sex, and via blood products. Children born to HBV-positive mothers may also be infected, unless vaccinated at birth.
The virus particle is composed of a lipid enveloped studded with surface protein (HBsAg) that surrounds the viral core. The core is composed of a protein shell, or capsid, built of 120 core protein (Cp) dimers, which in turn contains the relaxed circular DNA (rcDNA) viral genome as well as viral and host proteins. In an infected cell, the genome is found as a covalently closed circular DNA (cccDNA) in the host cell nucleus. The cccDNA is the template for viral RNAs and thus viral proteins. In the cytoplasm, Cp assembles around a complex of full-length viral RNA (the so-called pregenomic RNA or pgRNA and viral polymerase (P). After assembly, P reverse transcribes the pgRNA to rcDNA within the confines of the capsid to generate the DNA-filled viral core. For convenience, we divide the assembly process at the point of capsid assembly and pgRNA-packaging. Steps preceding this event are “upstream”; steps following RNA-packaging are “downstream”.
At present, chronic HBV is primarily treated with nucleos(t)ide analogs (e.g. entecavir) that suppress the virus while the patient remains on treatment but do not eliminate the infection, even after many years of treatment. Once a patient starts taking nucleotide analogs most must continue taking them or risk the possibility of a life threatening immune response to viral rebound. Further, nucleos(t)ide therapy may lead to the emergence of antiviral drug resistance (Deres and Rubsamen-Waigmann, 1999; Tennant et al., 1998; Zhang et al., 2003) and—in rare patients—adverse events have been reported (Ayoub and Keeffe, 2011).
The only FDA approved alternative to nucleos(t)ide analogs is treatment with interferon α or pegylated interferon α. Unfortunately, the adverse event incidence and profile of interferon α can result in poor tolerability, and many patients are unable to complete therapy. Moreover, only a small percentage of patients are considered appropriate for interferon therapy, as only a small subset of patients are likely to have a sustained clinical response to a course of interferon therapy. As a result, interferon based therapies are used in only a small percentage of all diagnosed patients who elect for treatment.
Thus, current HBV treatments can range from palliative to watchful waiting. Nucleos(t)ide analogs suppress virus production, treating the symptom, but leave the infection intact. Interferon α has severe side effects and less tolerability among patients and is successful as a finite treatment strategy in only a small minority of patients. There is a clear on-going need for more effective treatments for HBV infections.